


Le Monarque

by Alconis



Series: Your Body is a Weapon [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Impact Play, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: This Vesper was a fiction; Kara had created her, and then he gave her James for the evening as a gift. Tonight, Vesper was his countess, his mistress, his queen. For these short hours, her dominion was total.An explicit BDSM scene where James is gifted to Vesper for the evening, and what comes after.





	Le Monarque

**Author's Note:**

> James Singh belongs to [@yansurnummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu) who not only lets me play with his characters but also keeps me sane when I'm about to write myself off the edge. I am thankful for you, always.

_“She watches them. They are new to her. A wayward butterfly from the flutter lands on her arm. She looks at it, and then to me. "Le Monarque," she says. I nod and attempt a smile. I watch her. Somehow she reminds me of it. Beautiful and dangerous all at once.”_

_\- Le Monarque Exotic Bow flavor text, Destiny 2: Forsaken ed., 2018  
_

* * *

 Even in six-inch heels, she was six inches shorter than him.

On his knees, Vesper stood above him, her small hand clawed in his curls. Hips in his face and the heat of her sex radiating at him, she was the very picture of primacy. She’d directed him to keep his eyes lowered at the floor, and her black suede stilettos filled his gaze. To James, they were as weapon-like as their namesake. Her stockings were delicate, dark, and made the lilac of her skin shimmer beneath the sheer fabric. They ended at her upper thigh, leaving a large swath of bare skin.

James wanted to lick it.

His lips parted, and he thought of his tongue on her skin and pulling at her garters with his teeth. He wondered if he had time to put his mouth at the edge of her knickers and go down before she had time to chastise him.

Those knickers… he called them that in name only. As sheer as her stockings, they were wider than a thong, but somehow, they were more revealing. Her pussy was wet beneath the black silk, James could see that. The soft fabric was damp, and he could see small trails of her slick beginning to drip down her thighs. He felt a pang of sympathy for the thin fabric helpless to stop her arousal.

Earlier, she'd wrapped her hand around his throat, pressing down with a gentle, but firm hand. Before she'd asked him in a honeyed voice to lower his gaze, he'd seen the rest of her. A black silk basque boned in rose gold hid her skin, wrapping around her curves and covering her breasts. And when she collared him, she wore a black collar of her own; The buckles and accents had been in the same, delicate rose gold. The rest of her had been a fever dream; lips pink, eyes framed in smoke and black. Her orange eyes glowed, framed in kohl, and her royal purple hair was a crown of delicate of braids curled around her head.

To say that Kara had dressed her up was a disservice. This Vesper was a fiction; Kara had created her, and then he gave her James for the evening as a gift. Tonight, Vesper was his countess, his mistress, his queen. For these short hours, her dominion was total.

She circled him and slid her fingers roughly through his hair, scratching his scalp. Her touch raised goosebumps on his naked flesh, and he shivered. The sharp motion gave her pause, and she stopped, transforming the click of her heels into silence.

“Does this frighten you, kitten? To be a gift for me to punish? Or do you crave it?” Her other hand held a cane, and with a careful, gentle touch, she used the tip of it to lift his chin. “Do you want me to tell you that you’re a filthy whore?”

James imagined the punishments she'd described to him, and he whimpered. Surprised at the sound that fell from his own mouth, he flinched. In truth, he was unprepared for how glorious she was when wearing a mantle of power.

Vesper paused, a look of ecstasy on her face, and James saw the muscles above her core clench before she spoke again.

“Whores get paid, you know.” She said this in a casual tone, an idle thought that only passed by on the wind. James stared at the floor, hiding his own ecstasy by not taking his eyes off those terrifying heels.

She bent at the waist, and then her small decolletage filled his vision. The basque transformed her slim body into beautiful curves. He wanted to press his nose between her warm, soft breasts. As she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his wish was granted. He took shallow, gasping breaths as she crushed his face to her chest. “Tch. I’m afraid you’re just a worthless slut since I got you for free.”

James whimpered again, the sound muffled by her skin. He felt her tense and take a step back, leaving him cold in the absence of the scant warmth of her body, and he shivered. He knelt at her feet, naked, save for the matching black and rose gold collar she’d put around his neck. She couldn't hide her glee as she collared him earlier as if she had been saving it for an occasion like this. Her collar was delicate and regal, and his collar was wide and solid, meant to withstand a lifetime of punishment.

She wrapped a finger in the D-ring on his collar, tilted his head and rested the cane against his bicep. It wasn’t a warning or a threat; It was a reminder of inevitability.

The sound of the cane snapping against his skin startled him before he felt the sting. Vesper flinched, betraying her shock at her actions, and James saw her break scene for a _fraction_ of a second. Then she grinned, her mask of power snapping back into place with a devilish grin, wider than a thrall’s.

“Oh. That _is_ delicious.” The pain radiated from the meat of his bicep into pleasure in time to the slide of her voice into a lower register. It made her normal, sweet-as-honey, midlands accent into the sound of golden syrup.  “You _do_ look like an absolute delight when you shake like that.”

A second blow landed parallel to the first, and then a third followed only moments later. They made him tremble even more, but they were not painful by themselves. He knew his tremors were the first sign of the adrenaline that she coaxed out of him. She circled him, observing him, and taking slow, deliberate steps so she could take in every detail. As she moved, she slid the tip of the cane against his back and his shoulders, and the soft touches teased his senses.  Each time the tip rested against his skin, he whimpered, waiting to hear the sharp swish of the cane. More than that, he wanted to hear her soft breath in the silence after.

She struck him until he was gasping and shouting each time she marked him. He begged her, not to stop, but to "please... keep going." Each time he did, she would pause, and when she asked him if he truly wanted to continue, he nodded.

James hardly registered when she stopped in front of him again, cane in hand, and took stock of her work.

"Traveler's tits. Kitten... You look such a decadent treat, I want to eat you up. On your knees, begging is such a good look for you." She ran her free hand over his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp. It made James moan, and she grabbed a handful and tugged. “We can stop. But first, you need to count backward from ten.”

The moan James made was illicit, and she smiled.

“You can’t help it, can you? Desperate for that sting, whoring yourself for pain. Asking for more and to stop in the same breath.”

She stepped back, and she whipped the cane through the air without warning. When the snap landed on his bicep, he cried out, and then answered her unspoken demand with a shaking voice.

“Ten.”

Her hands found the mark, or at least a mark, among the unnumbered others. Small fingers massaged the muscle, and it made it feel better and worse at the same time. Then she stepped back and struck him again.

“Nine.” He kept his voice as steady as he could. He was fighting a tide of bleeding into his thoughts; the pleasure of it dragged him down into submission.

The next crack against his skin was soft in comparison to the first two. He moaned, surprised by the gentle blow almost as mulch as the others.

“Eight.”

She stopped, sharp heels stopping dangerously close to his groin and his aching cock.

“I wish you could see how gorgeous you look right now. Panting and shaking, waiting for the next one.” She hit him again, harder than the first two. This time, he whined, the sound not unlike a tea kettle after you took it off the hob. “My little pain slut, aren’t you a vision?”

Her words shot straight to his groin, making his own cock twitch and leak.

“Seven, oh god. Please… again,” he begged, needing to focus on the pain.

She walked around him again, trailing her fingers over his shoulders, and the light touch made the marks blaze in a fresh wave of agony followed by a flood of ecstasy as the pain ebbed away.

Her next strike landed on his shoulders, the snap biting into the meaty muscle of his upper back.

“Six.”

Almost before he could finish the word, she hit him again, and the next number dropped from his lips with a sob.

“Five, oh… fuck.” He couldn’t help but swear as she came to one knee and grabbed his cock, stroking it until he was shaking. She kissed him, and he felt brutalized by it. She bit, and bruised, and when she pulled back, the lack of blood on her lips surprised him.

She stared into his eyes, holding his gaze. Her fingertips grazed his cheek, and then she patted it in reassurance.

“Kitten, you’re doing so good, you can take a few more. We’re over halfway there.” She stood and circled him again, pacing like a caged lioness. “Such a pretty thing, my toy. All red and black and blue… all marked up to say you’re mine.”

The tip of the cane dragged over his welts, making him shake. He could feel the tears in his eyes from the sting, but they refused to fall.

“Please, please…” He needed the next one, and the next one, and the next… but begging was all he could think to do.

“You’re such a good boy,” she breathed in his ear, and the soft, warm air made him shiver. He swallowed, the sensation too gentle for him to bear. “Begging for me. Because that’s what you do, isn’t it? Beg? You _need_ it.”

The truth of it left him sobbing, and she gazed into his eyes as the tears broke free.

She tilted his chin with a single finger and looked deep into his eyes again. Her fire-orange irises held him in place, and he didn't notice the hand slipping between his legs. When her palm wrapped around his cock, he moaned in her ear.

“Please, mistress.” She stroked him, her palm soft and gentle, and he didn’t realize until then how much he had needed it. Her touch, the torturous slide of her hand -- they overwhelmed the radiating pain in his arms and back. “Plea-“

The crack of the cane wasn’t hard, but it shocked him, and he bucked up into her hand.

“Kitten, you look like you need this so much. Later, you'll think of my hand, stroking you, watching you pant and moan and squirm.” Vesper moved her hand in time to her words, pulling him forward to his eventual release. “Tell me, kitten. What number was that?”

“F...Four.” James took labored breaths as she ran her fingers between his legs to touch the soft flesh behind his balls. He closed his eyes and fell into the sensation, and he could feel the climax coming with each gentle touch.

There was a pause, and he felt her hand on his jaw, an unspoken request to look at her.

“You need to come, don’t you?” She sounded almost gentle, and he could hear the pleasure in her voice at his need. “I think that's wonderful. You’ll get that chance. But let’s take a small break from counting… its too much _work_.”

Vesper stepped back and watched him breathe in deep gasps, and the air on his own lips gave him goosebumps.

“How many do have we left, hmm?” James watched as she set the cane down and turned away from him to run her hand over the myriad of choices before her. Before he left, Kara had left her with a catalog of toys, and her choice was only limited by her imagination. She picked up a long paddle, turned it in her hand and set it down, dissatisfaction clear as day. She picked up something else, and he could tell by the way her posture changed that she’d found her winner.

“Kitten, do I need to repeat the question? How many do have we left?” Her back turned, and so he had no idea what her choice was until she faced him.

“Three.” She turned when he answered. He looked at the dildo and harness in her hands, and his mouth began to water. “Please, mistress, may I…”

“Oh don’t worry, kitten. I’ll let you suck my cock for a bit. You can put all those pretty little numbers out of your head, and when we come back to them… _Then_ you’re going to _come_ for me.”

She put on the harness and accessorized with a wicked smile. She walked toward him again with the cock jutting out in an obscene vision of beauty.

“Three is such a good number. I love three.” She knelt down in front of him and gripped his cock. She handled him roughly, and after three hard strokes, she stopped. “Do you like three, kitten?”

He answered her with a moan, bucking up, aching for more. She gripped his chin with her free hand and looked him in the eye.

“How much do you love _three_ , kitten? Tell me.” She stood and took her cock in hand, then smoothed her palm over his head. “Maybe you’ll have a better time after I loosen your tongue."

James’s lips had already parted when she slipped her cock between them, and he groaned around the shaft as it slid in. No one could ever deny that James had an oral fixation... The pleasure of the soft, silicone inside his mouth was overwhelming. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking and licking, and above him, she sucked in a breath.

He paused, distracted by the evidence of her pleasure. It left him wondering if the edge of the toy was touching her clit.

When she shoved his head forward to gag on her cock, he realized stopping had been a mistake. When the head hit the back of his throat, she rocked her hips, giving him time to adjust, and pet his hair as he choked.

“You look so pleased choking on my cock, don’t you?” Vesper let her fingers slip through his hair and down to the nape of his neck. Her hands grabbed handfuls of soft, silky curls and tugged.  James groaned, but the hard toy had settled in his mouth and muffled his sounds.

“I understand, kitten. I do. Good boys love to suck cock, just like you. And you’re such a good boy.” She pulled out, leaving the back of his throat sore, and he moaned as it passed his lips.

She didn't give him a chance to breathe before she thrust in again, rougher and harder than she had before. James knew that her first thrusts had readied him. Now, he could take her cock in past the back of his throat as it dove over his gag reflex. When Vesper stopped, she was so close he could feel the warmth of her belly. Her hands curled around his head, and she started fucking his mouth, leaving him in ecstasy.

She was his whole world at that moment. He knew nothing but the in-and-out tempo and the gulping sound he made when she bottomed out.

James couldn’t tell if it was minutes or seconds until she stopped. When she did, he felt her hand under his chin holding him steady as she pulled her cock out. His mouth was numb and swollen, and when she ran her thumb down and across his plump lower lip, it gave him chills.

“Oh kitten, look at you.” Vesper cooed at him, caressing his face. “You’re such a gorgeous mess. I bet if I stroked you once, you’d spill all over my hand.” She pinched his chin, then let go and stood back, admiring her handiwork. He thought she looked exceptionally pleased.

After a moment, she walked back to the table and picked up the cane again. When she gripped the heavy handle, she sighed.

“Do you know why three is my favorite number?” Vesper’s steps toward him were slow, sensual and menacing. “Three can be so many things. Three guardians on a fireteam. Three elements of light. Three classes. The mind, the body, and the heart.”

James was breathing heavily as she approached. His vision was hyper-focused on the cane in her left hand and her right, which was stroking her cock.

“Three and Three is Nine. Three factions. Three vanguards. Three sides to a triangle.” Vesper’s voice sounded bored, but each time she stroked the cock against her core, her gasps betrayed her. Her hand came swimming into his field of vision and pulled his face to look at her. “You… me… Kara.”

Her eyes were kind, and she leaned down and kissed him _so_ softly, he was afraid he was imagining it.

“Are you ready?” When he nodded, she kissed him again, and then stood up. “Don’t worry, kitten. We’re so close. And then I’ll make sure I reward you for all your hard work.”

When she stepped back, her swing whistled through the air.  It landed on his skin, and the sound was akin to a rope that had snapped. James cried out, his body raw and needy, and his cock twitching in time to the throbbing of the marks.

“Th… three.” He watched as she walked away to the table again and picked up a small bottle of oil.

“Such a pretty kitten,” she said, walking back over and setting the oil on the ground, as close to his cock as she dared. “You know what will put the cherry on top?”

She struck him again and trailed the edge of the cane against his shoulders. Everything was starting to tingle, and in a daze, he realized she was waiting for him to speak.

“Two.” His answer was whisper soft, and she leaned down to catch it.

“That’s right, kitten. One more, and then I get to watch you fall apart under my hands.” She kept her mouth close to his ear, and he thought she was going to kiss him again. Instead, she reached for his dick but didn’t do anything but take him in her hand. “Do you think you deserve to come? Or should I keep you here forever, desperate, hard and perfect? You feel so _good_ in my hand, right on the edge, waiting for relief.”

He was shaking, and he felt like the room was thrumming. When she stood up, she let her fingertips graze his foreskin, and her touch was so soft, he wanted to cry. His cock was aching, and he knew if she slid her hand around his shaft, he would explode.

“I think you do. Deserve to come, I mean. You’re such a good slut, so well behaved. But tell me what _you_ want.” She was prowling around him, the click of her heels against the floor becoming a balm to his mind. “Do you want to come?”

In truth, James didn’t know the answer. He wanted it, _needed it_ , but if he did, she would stop. He moaned, trying to speak but he couldn’t remember the words.

“Kitten, if you can speak, you only have to say yes or no.” Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and her touch was light and gentle. “And if you can’t, shake or nod your head. Can you do that for me?

He let the word “yes” fall out of his mouth, and she asked her question again.

“Kitten, do you want to come?” When he moved, it felt as though he was swimming in black treacle, but he nodded once more. She backed up, and the tip of the cane came to rest on his shoulders. “This is the last one, you’re doing so, so well.”

James sucked in a breath and exhaled as the cane hit him square on the shoulders. Her hand immediately began to smooth over the welt. She leaned over and pressed her forehead against it, and he thought he felt her shaking too.

“Oh, kitten. I can’t even describe how beautiful you are, all marked and desperate. Can you stand?” Her hands were trembling as she grabbed the D-ring in his collar and tugged, meaning for him to stand up. When he did, his legs almost gave out as blood rushed into tingling limbs. Her arms wrapped around him, and he leaned on her until he felt more like a man and less like a knob-kneed, newborn colt.

“Walk with me?” She tugged at his waist, and he took a sluggish step, then another, and together, she maneuvered him to the bed. “Do you know how much of a good boy you’ve been? Your arms and your back tell me you’ve been a _very_ good boy.” Her chatter was idle as she arranged him on his hands and knees. Her soft praise sounded like a bubbling creek, flowing through his ears and babbling in a foreign language.

Once she had him in the position she wanted, she disappeared for a moment, then returned. James knew where she was in the room from how far away her stilettos sounded. With his punishment over, he could close his eyes and watch the stars spin behind his eyelids. When she settled behind him, he heard her set something on the floor, then she was behind him with her hands on his hips. He could feel the very slightest pressure of her cock resting against the inside of his thigh. Under normal circumstances, that feeling would make him moan. At that moment, all he could think of how much he _needed_ to come, and he was vibrating from it. His dick was pulsing in time to his heartbeat, and James took shallow breaths to try and hold on for her. But he was so, _so_ close… he was afraid he would disappoint her.

Putting her hands on his hips, Vesper let her cock slide against the crease where his groin met his hip. She sighed, sounding a bit frustrated, and as she rutted against him, he understood. “Kitten, kindly arch your back like a good little slut. Otherwise, you'll never come.”

It was easy to comply, and when he did, it put him at the right height for her small frame. He felt the tip of her cock rest against his hole, lining up and teasing him as she rubbed against him. She smoothed her hands over his back, careful to avoid the places where she’d struck him. When his skin felt like it was tingling, she stopped, and he heard the snap of a bottle cap opening. Oil drizzled over her fingers into the cleft of his ass. She slid her fingers over and around his asshole and with a gentle touch, she inserted one finger, then two.

The shock of her caressing the tender spots inside of him made him groan. It was a low sound, deep and cavernous, and he felt it shake his whole body.

“Mistress… please,” he started to ask, and she shushed him. She twisted and moved her slim fingers inside him.

“Can you wait until I’m inside you?” Her question was genuine, and he heard no expectation in it. James knew that if the answer was no, she wouldn't be disappointed. But he would be.

“Y...yes. Please. _Please_ , want to feel you.” His voice sounded thready and needy, even to himself. “Please, fuck…” He had to finish this sentence, or he would come. “Mistress, please fuck me.”

Vesper laughed a little, a joyful, loving sound, and she inserted a third finger inside him. He gasped in shock and arched back further, trying to impale himself on her small hand. When he groaned, she made a wondrous noise of praise.

“Kitten, you're so polite. How wonderful.” And her fingers pulled out and with a swift motion, she replaced them her cock.

James had forgotten how brutal she could be when fucking him. Her first thrusts were shallow and quick. It was as if she didn't want to give him time to get used to the feeling before she took it away from him. The next few strokes were long and deep and slow. He felt her weight bear down as she bottomed out. With a gasp, she used her small weight to make him feel completely full.

He could feel her deep within him, and the thought of her inside made his balls tighten.

Vesper grabbed his arms, twisting them behind him. His shoulders protested at the terrible, gorgeous motion, and he arched his back even more.

“Oh, kitten, you…. Feel so… _good_ .” Vesper used his arms as leverage, and she pounded into him with sharp, snapping hips. Her words were punctuation timed to the rhythm of her thrusts. She stretched out the last word with a round, sliding noise that, in her sweet, Midlands accent, sounded less like _good_ and more like she was moaning. He heard a click, and then he felt a faint buzzing, and when she thrust up again, she _did_ moan. It was louder than he expected, and James suspected she had a toy of her own to give her the release she wanted too.

Each thrust became harder, proving that, even as small as she was, she could fuck him hard and destroy him. Each time she glanced against the sensitive part of him, the need to come was strong enough to make him scream. James only realized that he _had_ screamed when she let go of his arms and shoved him face first into the covers.

“Fuck, you look phenomenal when you’re screaming underneath me.” She leaned over him, and her small breasts crushed against his bruises. James could feel how each breath she took was _almost_ a full body shudder. He wondered how close she was to a climax herself. Her hips snapped and rolled, and she pulled him towards her, grasping a handful of his hair and pulling him back.

“Kitten, I’m going to count to three, and when I get to my favorite number, you'll come for me.” He nodded, and when she touched his cock, it was a revelation.

He heard the words she spoke, but all he could feel was the silky feel of her hand on him. For a fraction of a second, all thoughts left his mind. He remembered something about counting, but all he could hear was her whispering “ _three_ ” in his ear.

After that, he was tensing and coming, and his seed was overflowing from her hand.

She thrust inside him again as she milked his cock, timing her motions to each wave of cum that exploded out of him. He was writhing in her arms, wanting it to stop and wanting it to go on _forever._

As his climax ebbed, he felt her legs shaking. James knew she was close. And so he sucked in a breath and held onto the covers even though each time she thrust, it felt so good he was crying.

When she came, it wasn’t a loud, screaming climax like the ones he'd seen her have before. Instead, she shuddered when she crested off the edge and a half-sigh, half-moan escaped her lips. It was so contained, the thought she might not have come at all terrified him.

But her trembling legs and the way she fumbled when she tried to get out of the harness, overrode his concern. Tossing everything she could off the bed, she pulled him into her arms to caress him. She cooed at him, even when he shoved a hand inside her panties to feel her cunt pulsing and clenching with aftershocks.

“Jamie, sweetheart, are you alright?” The name dripped from her lips like honey, making him think his lover who had been lost and then found again. “Do you need anything?”

“Water, please?” His words were shaky, but James felt confident. He knew this release had brought him to some kind of balance, even if it was only for a little while.

“Of course, sweetheart.” She rolled off the bed onto her heels, and then sat back down with a laugh. “Oh fuck, I completely forgot.” She tugged off the stilettos, foreign to her still, and padded into the bathroom.  She returned with a small glass of water and a plush towel that Kara must have left.

She gave him the glass and motioned for him to drink. When he'd taken a sip, she stripped out of the lingerie. With each piece removed, the creature she'd been moments before disappeared.

“Sip it, slowly.” Her words were less command than they were a secret language between like-minded individuals

Naked, Vesper gave him the towel, and she pulled at the duvet, wrapping it around her and crawling back into bed. He finished cleaning up and threw the towel over the side of the bed and motioned for her to come to him. Small as she was, she curled over him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, and he hissed as she grazed the bruises.

“James, you did _so_ well, you can relax. You were amazing and lovely. Will you let me hold you for a while?” She rested her face against his neck, kissing the nape, and when he nodded, he could feel her smile. When she shifted up, her lips found his hair, and the kiss she gave the crown of his head was feather soft. “Thank you. You’re so wonderful, so strong for me.”

He rolled into her arms, resting his chin against her chest as they lay together. “You were too, Ves.” She sighed, and he touched her back. “You know I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true.”

“Kara has good ideas occasionally.” James knew this was never something Vesper would have suggested on her own, and he thanked their missing third.

“Next time we play together, will you fuck my mouth?” He said it in a sleepy voice with a smile on his face, remembering the taste of her. “With your pussy, I mean.”

She laughed, pulling him tighter and gently touching his back. “Next time?”

“Absolutely. Come back and rule over me. I am your _willing subject_ to command.” He tried to put a twist of humor on it, but really, there was no point. James knew that Vesper knew he was serious. After all, he wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true.

**Author's Note:**

> While much of this fic was incubated in a number of conversations between myself and @Yansurnummu, it was very much spurred on to be finished by his excellent James-centric story, [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427115/chapters/43648088), which is very much the opposite of this. 
> 
> For those who might want it, a CW: dubious consent, power imbalance, incredibly rough sex, and you'll definitely think James needs a hug afterward. And while this isn't hugs, I think this might be a balm for James's troubled soul.


End file.
